Cloaks and Swords
by NootalyaSafari
Summary: Rosy the wolf wants to hide, so she dons a black cloak. Lieutenant strives to outdo all the other bunnies, so he grabs his sword and helmet. Greely is doubtful, though. When have a rabbit and wolf ever worked together in harmony? But Greely might just be surprised as this duo fights phantoms and defeats the Phantom King once and for all.
1. Prologue

The land of Jamaa is a mystical world. Animals roam free, and are free to go and do what they want. Everyone loved it there. Except the phantoms. The phantoms were dark beings that were formed from evil thoughts and nightmares. The phantoms were never a problem in Jamaa. The Alphas always promoted happiness and sweet dreams to the Jammers. Eventually, the six Alphas drove the phantoms underground, banishing them for, hopefully, an eternity.

But one phantom had had enough of it. He rose above the rest, practicing magic and carefully stalking above ground to observe the Jammers as they went about their playful day. This phantom gained power among the phantoms. Due to his experience in magic and powerful words, the phantoms had made him their king. And this phantom took it upon himself to make the phantoms the sole rulers of Jamaa. The Jammers would cower before his mighty power.

One fateful afternoon, a group of jammers set out on an 'adventure' that drew them away from the safety of the Alpha's reach. The Phantom King gathered some of his best forces. The King and his ten most elite phantoms seemed to melt into the shadows as they followed the lone animals into the forest. One of the Jammers, who seemed to be the ring leader of their little gang, stopped and sniffed the air. He was a wolf. The Phantom King knew he couldn't smell them- phantoms were odorless. But what he was worried about was the electricity. Phantoms used electricity to hold themselves together. The King was surprised they hadn't detected all the electricity in the air and alerted their respective alphas.

Another Jammer, a panda, whispered something to the wolf. The Jammers sensed something was wrong at this point. They clustered in a group, facing outwards. Then the Phantom King decided to send his phantoms to attack the animals. The Jammers- startled and scared- turned and retreated as fast as they could back in the way they came. "Follow them." The King ordered. The phantoms followed their prey, spinning their tentacles quickly as both locomotion and a way to attack.

The King summoned about twenty more phantoms, and sent them after the animals. The Phantom King followed after them. He could see a tower in the distance. He recognized it as Graham's Tower. Well, it certainly wouldn't be Graham's Tower for long. As the large phantom emerged in the clearing at the foot of the tower, he saw the Jammers cornered at the door of the tower. One was viciously banging on the door, while the other cowered together in a group. The King then advanced on the animals, ready to destroy them, but a sudden flash of light made him back up.

There stood Graham, the Monkey Alpha, defending the helpless animals and his tower. "Get back!" He howled, lunging at the phantoms and their King. The Phantom King slammed on the ground, sending the Alpha stumbling backwards. The Phantom King and his militia of thirty phantoms closed in on the five animals. Graham tried to fight back, or even drive them phantoms a few feet back, but the Phantom King didn't let his mock lunges put a hole in his attack. Graham, seeing this was a lost battle, grabbed onto the animals and disappeared in a flash of light. All of them were gone. Graham had left the tower unguarded.

The Phantom King gazed up at his new prize, a dangerous glint in his one big eye. He let out a ferocious roar, claiming the tower as his forces swarmed the tower, planting Phantom Sprouters and turning the once happy land-mark into a mere step to Jamaa-wide domination.

* * *

A large blue and white wolf paced back and forth, his bushy tail swishing to and fro. His chain necklace _clinked_ as he paced in an area that looked to be his office. This slender, yet powerful wolf went by the name of Greely. Greely, being the Wolf Alpha, led all the wolves in the region. But the wolves were not his concern at the moment. His attention was taken by something much more urgent.

The Phantom Armada was on the rise. Greely was the only animal that knew of it, of course. Ever since the Alphas banish them underground, everyone thought that the phantoms were gone forever. But Greely knew better. He had sensed the growing evil, and had once even captured a group of phantoms. The wolf Alpha had since been conducting...experiments..on the dark beings: to see what formed a phantom, what kept it alive, and how they could be stopped. So far the only conclusion he has reached so far is that phantoms are formed from evil thoughts and darkness. And there were a lot of phantoms. Greely had concluded from this that was something spewing darkness into the land of Jamaa. And he was determined to stop it.

His ripped ear twitched as he heard a swishing sound build up from the other side of the office. Flower petals materialized, forming a beautiful flower bud that bloomed in seconds. In the center of the flower stood the Alpha of the Pandas and leader of the Alphas: Liza. Greely's amber eyes widened. He had not expected to see the Chieftain tonight, especially in his own office.

"Greely! Graham brings grave news from Eastern Jamaa!" Liza exclaimed, her purple eyes wild. Greely stood up. Graham, the Monkey Alpha, was a curious howler monkey who could not live without tinkering something or inventing some crazed gadget.

"What? What is it?" He growled, his tail swishing. Liza paused for a moment. Greely didn't know whether she was catching her breath or thinking her words over. His patience was thinning, but then the Panda Alpha spoke,

"His tower- the own he built to shelter his inventions and everything- has been overtaken by the phantoms! I fear that a powerful phantom called the Phantom King has lead the attack." The panda said, her voice quivering slightly. Greely could tell this phantom attack had deeply shaken her. But what surprised the wolf was the mention of a Phantom King. In all his studies, he had never known about a Phantom King. He never knew the phantoms were smart enough to have a hierarchy. Greely met the panda's gaze steadily, "I feared as much." He muttered. Greely then sat up, "What do you suggest we do?" He questioned the Chieftain.

Liza's eyes lost focus a bit, as if she were deep in thought. Then she looked back at the Wolf Alpha. Greely shifted on his paws as he waited for an answer from the Panda Alpha. Eventually Liza spoke, "I want you to ask your wolves to join the fight against the phantoms. The phantoms have taken over Eastern Jamaa, and they are using Graham's tower as a base- or at least as a camp. If we push them back far enough, we can reclaim the tower and go from there."

Greely blinked as he heard the orders, "I will do what I can. But don't be surprised if only half of the wolves join the campaign. I can't control what they do and don't do." He snorted. Liza sighed softly, relieved that Greely was in the mood to take orders for now.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Greely. I have already warned Peck and Cosmo. Graham is training the Monkies of Jamaa. Good Luck, Greely. Let us hope the Sky Mother Mira will watch over us." She muttered, disappearing as quickly as she appeared.


	2. Chapter 1

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

 _{Curse that darn clock..}_

Rosy Spiritfriend was never a morning wolf. She never has been, in all of her life in Jamaa. The black she-wolf slowly opened her blue eyes. Rosy slowly turned her head to the side, slamming her paw onto the alarm clock. The clock was silenced. But now Rosy was awake, and she had to do actual work now. She slowly climbed out of her bed, which just consisted of four pillows shoved together, and dragged herself into her small den.

Rosy took pride in her house. It was very small, but she had filled it all the way up. It was not cluttered, no, but it was most certainly cozy. Everything in her small house was non-member, meaning she didn't have to join the Animals Allegiance to buy it.

The Animals Allegiance was a special club that animals could pay to get into. Animals in the club were commonly called 'Members' and animals who didn't join the club were called 'Non-Members'. Members got many benefits, including the right to move out of a tiny house like Rosy's, and also the ability to buy cooler and more costly items. It was quite expensive to get into, but Rosy had sometimes heard stories of great Jammers who had earned their way into the Allegiance without paying a single gem. How Rosy longed to join those select few.

The black wolf sniffed her house, deciding on what to have for breakfast. _{What should I have for breakfast?}_ Rosy thought to herself. _{A slice of pizza,_ _or an apple from the_ _fruit bowl?}_ She asked herself. After glancing between the fruit bowl on her table, and the pile of pizza boxes in the corner, Rosy went healthy and bit into an apple, picking it up with her mouth and sinking her teeth into the juicy fruit. As Rosy continued eating the apple, she moved back into her room. Rosy started looking in her very small closet for something to wear. _{Mechanical angel wings are all the rage.}_ The black wolf thought, _{But a rare Native American feather would make me stand out.}_ Deciding that both would be acceptable, Rosy placed to Rare Brown and White feather on top of her head. She stepped into the angel wings. Rosy then spied a group black gloves on the floor near her clothes. _{It's always good to protect your paws.}_ Rosy thought as she slipped her paws into the gloves, which were comfy on the inside, but had a hard outside covering. Rosy smiled as she examined herself.

Rosy then trotted out of her house and made her way towards Jamaa Township. Every day, Rosy would go to the center of Jamaa, Jamaa Township, and hang out for a few hours. Sometimes she visited the Jamaa Market for food, clothes, and, on the rare occasion, some furniture to re-decorate her den with. But Rosy never had many gems to spend, and often avoided the crowded stores.

The black she-wolf sat near the edge of the large town square, silently observing everybody's morning routine. Some people were advertising parties in their dens that evening, while other animals tried to trade away some of their clothes or furniture for greater items. Rosy never had anything to trade. Even if she did have something of value, she simply sold it to the Jamaa Market for much-needed gems.

A purple tiger approached Rosy, his green eyes glittering. "Hi!" He stated, "I like your black gloves. What for them?" He asked simply. Rosy's mouth dried. She was never very social. She always watched trades, she never seemed engaged in them. Nevertheless, Rosy examined her gloves. Not only did they make her seem taller, but they also protected her paws when she walked. But what if this Jammer had something she liked even better? Rosy blinked, swaying slightly on her large paws, "Well, um, what do you have?"

A list popped up beside the tiger. Rosy saw that the tiger had multiple items on the list, including a sword, a black cloak that looked terribly expensive, a flag, and sports jersey with the number 10 on it. None of them piqued Rosy's interest, but she would hate to say no to this tiger- especially after he expressed such interest in her attire.

"I...I will take the black cloak." Rosy answered, flicking her tail towards the cloak with a phantom clasp on the front.

"Are you sure?" The tiger asked, his eyes widening slightly, "It's a members-only item."

"It would still look good in my wardrobe, even if I never use it." Rosy countered, slipping her gloves off as the black cloak materialized and the list disappeared behind it. The tiger shrugged, nudging the cloak towards the canine. Rosy nodded, smiling as the tiger slipped into the gloves. The gloves, using the magic that was infused into every item in Jamaa, grew a size or two to fit his large paws.

Rosy took the cloak gently in her mouth. She felt a force, almost like a magnetic force, that kept Rosy from putting the cloak on unless she was a member of the Animal Allegiances. It would be easier trying to lift an elephant than trying to put on this cloak now.

A sudden murmur rippling through the crowd made the black wolf look up. A crowd, mostly consisting of wolves, was gathering around the Jamaa Central, a large announcement board where any announcements by the Alphas were posted. As Rosy stood and walked over to the board, she saw a dark note posted in the center of it. Rosy narrowed her sapphire blue eyes as she scanned the Alpha's Note.

 _Wolves of Jamaa,_

 _The Phantoms have returned to Jamaa. All healthy wolves are requested...and required.. to meet in the clearing North of The Temple of Zios in two days. Only the bravest, most clever of Jammers are to pass the training and be tasked with holding the phantoms back. I expect all able wolves to attend._

 _The Wolf Alpha,_

 _Greely_

Rosy's eyes widened. The phantoms? She had only heard of phantoms in old stories that she had read in the Chamber of Knowledge in the Temple of Zios. There were several other notes posted by the other Alphas. There was a pink, glittery one by Peck for the rabbits, a large, official looking paper signed by Sir Gilbert the Tiger, and a black and white note posted by Liza herself.

On the way home, Rosy mentally debated with herself whether she should go to the training tomorrow. Rosy was healthy, yes, but would she really be up to it? Only the bravest and most clever Jammers could pass training. Rosy inhaled deeply. Once she arrived back at the den, she marked her calendar two days ahead.

* * *

Lieutenant Majorfalcon, a blue bunny, knew that he was destined for greatness someday. He had already seen the note she posted on the Jamaa Central, and the moment he finished reading, confidence soared through him. When he went to the training assessment in two days, Peck would be so happy and so surprised that such a fit, healthy rabbit was volunteering himself to fight the phantoms. He had several reasons why they would love him so much.

First of all, he was a member of the Animals Allegiance. Lieutenant had a large castle of a home, heavily decorated with many items he had bought over the time of his membership. He had great golden armor, which he purchased with a combination of both diamonds and gems.

Second, Lieutenant had trained for this moment since he became a member of the AA, or Animal Allegiances. He had gone to the Cave of Wonders, puchased a golden sword and golden helmet, then went bought a bunch of plushies and honed his sword skills on the stuffed animals. He had to pick up a lot of stuffing afterward, but he would simply recycle the toys and buy more. Simple solution to a simple problem.

Lieutenant hopped out of his castle and down to Jamaa township. He wasn't a stupid bunny- he knew that training would be long, and only the best of the best would pass. He would probably need more armor than simply a helmet. Even if he didn't need it for training, he would certainly need it later when he confronted the phantoms.

As he arrived in Jamaa Township, he examined his surrounding. It was pretty crowded. A large number of animals were crowding around the Jamaa Central, reading a dark note. _{Greely must've let the wolves know about training. As if they will beat me. They may be wolves, but just because they have teeth and claws does NOT mean they will surpass me in training.}_

Lieutenant then leapt down the Jamaa Market, running down towards the clothing and armor section. As he found the armory, he searched for something that would both protect him from phantoms and make him look fierce. He already had a Golden Samurai helmet that he had purchased with his golden sword, but that would only protect his head. He needed something to protect his back and legs.

As he searched, Lieutenant saw something promising. Golden diamond tail armor and phoenix leg armor. Lieutenant smiled. The leg armor had faux fire coming from the front right glove. It was sure to scare away any stray phantoms that crossed his path. The diamond tail armor was long- he could shift it so that is was protecting his lower back, instead of just hanging off his tail uselessly. Lieutenant looked at the price tag for both of them. Both cost two diamonds. He shrugged it off, he could buy three of each of these and he would still have many diamonds left.

Lieutenant purchased the two pieces of armor, and equipped them both. Now he the only part of him that wasn't protected by armor was his neck. Lieutenant shrugged the thought away. He was low enough to the ground and had powerful enough legs that if a phantom even considered trying to attack him, he would either hastily leap out of harm's way, or quickly grab his golden sword and put the phantom out of it's sorry misery.


	3. Chapter 2

Rosy awoke, once again, to the sound of her alarm clock. The black she-wolf opened her blue eyes to the sight of her small, cozy den. A blanket was sprawled across her side, and she was laying on four pillows shoved together in a crude bed. Rosy could not afford a real bed, anyway.

Rosy Spiritfriend looked at her small home, and grabbed some pizza that was, miraculously, still warm. Rosy didn't question the logic and physics of warm pizza. She ate the slice anyway, and wondered what she should do today. She would be starting training tomorrow. Should she have a lazy day, and savor her life before she went off to fight phantoms, or should she train and prepare herself for the training tomorrow?

Deciding that she could do a little bit of both, Rosy headed out to Coral Canyons. Despite being as poor as dirt, she loved to browse at Epic Wonders. Epic Wonders was, by far, one of the most expensive stores in all of Jamaa. The cheapest item there, an opal necklace, cost about eight hundred gems. That was eight hundred gems too many, in Rosy's opinion.

Rosy looked at the furniture. She knew that the least expensive piece of furniture was eight hundred fifty gems, and it was a vanity, no less. _{It's just a vanity..}_ Rosy thought to herself. But, upon further inspection she saw that it was a _princess_ vanity. _{Of course, a princess would have enough gems to spare eight hundred and fifty gems on a_ vanity _!}_ The black wolf thought to herself.

Turning to leave the expensive store, Rosy began to think about what she should do next. More shopping? _{Nah..}_ Rosy thought. _{Maybe I should go to Crystal Sands, for a day at the beach!}_ The black wolf smiled. A beach day sounded good to her.

The black wolf trotted merrily down the canyons, careful to avoid any unstable paths. As Rosy made her way down the Canyons Pathway, she spotted a cluster of little hamsters. A sign read, 'Get your own hamster today!' Rosy smiled sympathetically at the cute little rodents. If she could afford it, she would buy the whole lot of them.

But Rosy decided not to dwell on it. As the blue-eyed she-wolf came upon Crystal Sands, she went to her customization menu and changed her pure black coat to a lighter grey with a white underfur. She knew that a black coat would absorb sunlight and she could get overheated quickly.

Rosy had been to the beach before, but she was only passing through. This was the the first time she went to simply enjoy herself.

The ocean water lapped at Rosy's paws as her light grey and white paws as she galloped into the water. A smile creased her muzzle and she frolicked like a young fawn in a meadow. Rosy continued like this for a couple of hours.

Finally the sun had set and the black she-wolf was forced to retire back to her den for the night. Rosy reset her fur back to all-black, and fluffed up her pillows for the night. The black she-wolf lay down on her pillows. Her eyelids drooped. Rosy wondered what would happen tomorrow at sunrise, when training began. But she couldn't even answer her thoughts as sleep washed over her mind.

* * *

Rosy woke up before her alarm clock, which was actually rare. Rosy tried to pry her sapphire blue eyes open, but she only managed to open them half-way. Rosy stayed in her pillow bed for about 15 minutes, and suddenly her alarm started ringing. The black wolf heaved herself out of bed, a yawn forcing her dry mouth open.

Rosy looked around. It was still very dark outside. But the sun would come up soon, so she might as well head to the training grounds. Rosy grabbed her black mechanical wings and her rare Native American head feather. After checking herself and grooming her quite messy fur, Rosy made her way down to Jamaa Township, which only had a few early animals who were standing around- some talking, some trying to advertise.

But Rosy promptly made her way to the Temple of Zios, and found a small entrance with two signs flanking with. The signs bore a picture of phantoms and an exclamation mark next to them. The black wolf flicked her ear and pad into the Training Camp. As she crested a bridge leading to the camp, Rosy spied the camp. There were about twenty other animals there, including wolves, rabbits, monkeys, and tigers. Some animals were keeping to themselves, but others seemed to be chatting with each other. Rosy didn't know whether she should join in and talk, or simply wait for instructions.

The slender black wolf inched her way to the crowd, her tail swishing nervously. Rosy sat near the edge of the crowd. She wasn't the kind of jammer to start conversation, but she would engage in one should another animal invite her to one.

But the she-wolf hadn't waited for long, for a sudden _tip-tap_ of paws made all the animals look up. Rosy's eyes widened. Liza, the Alpha Chieftain herself, made her way across the bridge. All of the animals dipped their heads in a bow. Liza smiled warmly to the wolves, and spoke,

"No need to bow to me, young ones. Follow me in a straight line, and we shall commence the training, one at a time."

Rosy, who was closest to Liza, ended up being first in the line. Her fur bushed nervously. As she followed Liza, the black wolf's mind began to race with questions: _Would training be hard? Will I have to fight phantoms? How long will it take? Is it dangerous? Surely Liza wouldn't lead her own subjects into needless danger._

But the panda alpha led them to a green portal. Rosy, being the first in line, was closest to it. Rosy looked at Liza nervously. But the panda smiled warmly, "Do not be afraid, Rosy. Come with me, and your training will commence. The rest of you, please wait here. You will each go one at a time."

Liza then turned and stepped into the portal. Rosy hesitated for a second, wondering how the alpha knew her name, but then shrugged it off and stepped into the portal. Rosy's vision went green for a moment, then she stepped out into a new area. Liza was waiting for her.

"It is great to be training with you today, Rosy." Liza smiled, "Welcome to the Adventure Training Grounds." Rosy nodded, a smile forcing itself on her muzzle. Liza chuckled, and continued, "Here I will teach you how to stay safe when exploring the Wild of Jamaa."

"Wait, wait.." Rosy said, "There is more of Jamaa? I thought all of Jamaa was..you know..tame?"

"Oh no, young wolf, much of Jamaa has still to be tamed. We Alphas simply keep the Jammers in the safest part so you may not be in danger from the phantoms."

"Ah, alright." Rosy nodded in understanding. She flicked her tail excitedly, looking around for what would be next. Liza spoke again.

"Look sharp, Rosy. There is a phantom up ahead. Try getting close to it to see how it reacts. I shall meet you on the other side."

Rosy followed Liza's gaze, and her blue eyes widened. There was a real life phantom! Well, one that was in a paddock. Rosy slowly stalked to the phantom, her fur raised to make her look bigger. The atmosphere around the phantom was dark. Rosy's lips curled in disgust as she stepped into the little 'ring'. The phantom, snapped into reality, shrieked and advanced towards her, it's tentacles spinning wildly. The black wolf leapt out of the way, clear out of the ring. The evil spirit then calmed itself, and wandered around the paddock, looking for anything to interact with.

Rosy shook her fur, cast one last glance to the phantom, and advanced to where Liza was patiently waiting. The panda alpha spoke,

"The colored 'ring' or the atmosphere around the phantom shows what it can see. Once a phantom sees you, it will chase after it. You can either trap it or outrun it. To trap a phantom, you need to use Chomper Plants, like this one here." Liza gestured to a plant that resembled a life-sized Venus Fly Trap. Rosy sniffed it once, for good measure. It didn't react.

Liza continued, "Cosmo, the koala Alpha, created these chomper plants to protect us from the phantoms. If a phantom gets too close, the chomper plant will snap shut and trap it, kind of like a fly trap traps flies. See if you can use the chomper plants up ahead to trap the phantoms." Liza said, a new path opening up before them.

As the black she-wolf made her way through the training area, she saw several phantoms in paddocks, with a chomper plant for each phantom. Rosy tentatively stepped into the atmosphere of the first phantom. The phantom unleashed a screech and charged towards Rosy, only the fence separating them. But Rosy led it along the fence towards a chomper plant. Her blue eyes widened as the plant turned and grabbed the phantom in it's 'mouth'. The phantom cried out, but the chomper plant ducked underground, possibly gone forever. Rosy let out a shaky breath. She then continued to lead a few more phantoms into the plants.

As Rosy finished off the last phantom, she approached Liza. "Great job!" The Alpha praised her. Rosy smiled, realizing that she had actually destroyed phantoms. "Now," Liza continued, "it's time to see how sneaky you can be!" Rosy beamed. Stealth was her middle name!

Liza, seeing this, smiled, "See this tall grass that I am standing in?" Rosy noticed that the Alpha was about waist high in over-grown grass. Rosy nodded, her tail wagging slightly. The panda continued, "Phantoms have limited vision. Whenever you are standing in tall grass, the phantoms won't be able to see you!"

"How clever." Rosy observed, eyeing the grass, her tail swishing.

"Indeed. Try sneaking past all of the phantoms up ahead by staying hidden in the grass. Do not worry if a phantom renders you unconscious. You will wake up right back here."

"Wait! They can actually make us unconscious?!" Rosy panicked slightly, but Liza had already disappeared. A path opened up before the black she-wolf.

Taking a tentative step forward, Rosy looked at the grass. Then, with a shrug, she slipped into the grass and began to advance. Occasionally, Rosy would stick her head out of the grass to see where any phantoms were. They were everywhere!

Ducking back into the grass, Rosy stealthily moved through the grass, weaving between the blades, barely having to poke her head out to scout a path. The grassy path continued in an S shape, and the black wolf weaved with the path. She could feel the evil atmosphere, but she knew that the phantoms couldn't see her unless she left the safety of the grass.

Eventually, she left the grasses and emerged to Liza and a green portal- one similar to the portal that had taken her there. Liza beamed at the black wolf, "That was amazing! I have never seen a jammer with such confidence. I think you're ready for a real adventure!" Liza said. Rosy perked up. A real adventure? Was she ready? But Rosy nodded, her tail and her head lifted high. Liza smiled,

"Here is a gift for doing so well. Once you open it, you may return by walking through the portal."

Rosy accepted the gift and opened it. Two hundred and fifty gems lay inside. They then swirled around her and disappeared. Rosy gasped, two hundred and fifty gems richer, and looked at Liza, "Thank you so much. I appreciate it."

"You are ready for a real adventure. Are you up for it, young one?"

In a burst of courage, Rosy beamed,

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 3

Lieutenant Majorfalcon knew he was destined for this. He was the first one at the training grounds that morning. But as Liza crested the bridge his eyes widened in awe. He longed to be the first to join the great panda Alpha. But his awe and amazement allowed different animals to get in line before him. His small tail flicked in frustration as he wasn't the first one to be taken into the portal by Liza. That honor went to a black wolf with a head feather.

The blue rabbit huffed in annoyance as he waited. At some point the black wolf reemerged from the portal. The rabbit didn't know if it was his eyes playing tricks or not, but was it courage that glinted in the wolf's blue eyes? Lieutenant longed to be in that wolf's place, to be with the Alpha Chieftain.

At least two more animals, a monkey and a koala, disappeared into the portal. But, unlike the black wolf, the two animals seemed frightened and startled. Liza's face remained expressionless. But, judging by how long the animals took and their scared expressions, they definitely weren't soldier material.

Finally, Liza turned to Lieutenant, "Hello there, Lieutenant. Come with me, young rabbit. Let your training commence."

Lieutenant smirked in confidence and eagerly leapt through the portal. The whole world went light green for a second or so, and Lieutenant's smirk grew into an awe-filled smile. The blue rabbit emerged from the portal, instantly scanning his surroundings. He slowly approached Liza, who was smiling at him.

"So, is this training?" Lieutenant asked with a twitch of his whiskers.

"Yes, Lieutenant. Be aware, and look over there." Liza gestured with her paw to a phantom in a paddock. "Try getting clo-" Liza was cut off as Lieutenant threw himself at the phantom, grabbing his sword in his mouth. The Alpha's eyes widened. She, in her many years of ruling, at had never seen a jammer, a bunny no less, leap so eagerly at a phantom to try to destroy it. She didn't know whether this blue rabbit was eager for adventure..or just not smart enough to realize the danger that phantoms posed.

While Liza pondered Lieutenant's situation, said blue rabbit continued trying to slash at the phantom with his sword. The phantom, realizing that this jammer was mad crazy, backed out of range. Liza gently approached Lieutenant, who was baring his teeth at the phantom whilst trying to smack it with his paws. She placed a paw on his shoulder, and the rabbit looked at her, calming rather quickly.

"Calm yourself, young one." Liza said patiently. Lieutenant smiled nervously and chuckled. He then gathered himself and looked at the Alpha, awaiting his next orders. "The dark atmosphere around a phantom represents what it can see. Phan-"

"They can only see as far as the ring goes. It's easy to figure out." Lieutenant huffed, twitching his tail. Liza let a small smile crease her muzzle. This rabbit was a quick learner, she had to give him that.

"Follow me, Lieutenant, and we shall continue your training." Liza continued through the clearing, and Lieutenant looked around as he followed.

More paddocks lined the clearing, one or two phantoms inhabiting each of them. But Liza did not address the phantoms, much to the rabbit's dismay. Liza stopped in front of a giant venus fly trap.

"This is a Chomper plant. Cosmo, the Koala Alpha, created these plants to protect us from the phantoms." Liza continued, but Lieutenant was hardly listening. He didn't need to know this stuff.

Once his training was complete, these Munchers would hardly be of use. Lieutenant would be so loved by all different types of animals, the Alphas would enlist him to lead an army of other animals- not as skilled as Lieutenant, of course- for him to lead into battle. Lieutenant continued to fantasize about his future.

"Now try it out on these phantoms." Liza said, "And remember what I told you!" She said, then disappeared in a flurry of petals.

Lieutenant snapped to attention. He wasn't listening! He was so caught up in his own thinking that he had missed what Liza had said. Lieutenant scowled at himself. He hadn't listened to the Alpha Chieftain. How selfish could he be?

The blue rabbit hopped tentatively towards the first phantom, it spotted him and growled, spinning in his direction. He spotted a nearby Chomper and, hoping that Liza thought that he knew what he was doing, slowly led it towards the plant. Once the phantom came close to the Chomper, the plant twitched and grabbed the phantom in it's large jaws.

Lieutenant's eyes widened. So this is what Cosmo made these plants for? Interesting. Quickly catching on to what Liza asked of him, he began leading all of the phantoms to the Chomper plants. His confidence grew and by the time he had gotten rid of the last phantom, he had forgotten the shame of not listening to Liza.

"Great job!" Liza said, smiling, "Now, let us see how stealthy you are!" Lieutenant frowned. Why be stealthy when you could simply attack the enemy head-on? "The phantoms can not see you when you are in this tall grass, so try to make your way towards the end of the training hollow without being spotted!" Liza said, disappearing in a flurry of flower petals.

Lieutenant yawned slightly. He did not need to hide from phantoms- he was made to destroy them. But he decided to simply obey Liza..he did not want to suffer any consequences. He dashed through the grass as quickly as he could, his sword and armor bumping against his blue fur. In seconds, he finished the course and almost ran into Liza. Her eyes were wide.

"Impressive! I have never seen a jammer complete training so quickly and confidently!" Liza said, almost speechless, "You are most certainly ready for an adventure, young rabbit. Take this reward, and return to Jamaa through this green portal." She instructed.

His courage almost tangible, Lieutenant opened the gift and found 250 gems. Lieutenant frowned. He had more than 2,500 gems. Why would he need this? But he still accepted the gift.

Liza spoke once again, "You are the perfect animal for an adventure. You have no fear of the phantoms, but you must also learn to be humble, young rabbit. I know an adventure that would be good for you." Lieutenant smiled. Was she going to send him to go hunting for phantoms?

The green portal in front of him opened. The rabbit, his courage flaring and confidence bursting, leapt through the portal, beaming about what he would do next.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Lieutenant is certainly a...confident one! Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. Favorite the story if you liked it. Follow the story if you'd like to know when more comes out. Review the story to give me feedback or ideas! Favorites, Follows, and Reviews are my best motivation!


	5. Chapter 4

Rosy trotted across the bridge back into camp. A beam creased her muzzle and her tail was lifted triumphantly into the air. How amazing training was! Liza never left her unsure or doubting. She wasn't sure if the training experience was same for all of the animals, but she did not care at this point.

The black wolf looked around at base camp. A small shop was set up nearby, a white tiger behind the counter. Rosy approached him. He looked at her, and smirked,

"Well hello there. Do you want a phantom?"

Alarm sparked through Rosy. Her hackles rose in alarm and suspicion. He was selling phantoms?! That was dangerous!

"You're selling phantoms?" She asked, her blue eyes narrowed slightly.

The white tiger nodded and pulled up a large wooden crate for her to look at. The crate was the size of Rosy herself, and there was a peephole on one side of the box. Rosy looked inside.

A small black phantom was floating inside. It looked exactly like the ones Rosy had seen in training, except it did not have a ring of sight and wasn't going berserk or anything. _{Almost as if it knows it has been caught}_ Rosy thought, pity almost making her frown. But then she remembered this was a phantom. They were the physical embodiment of evil and darkness. She snarled at the phantom. It didn't react other than gazing at her and blinking.

"Only 800 gems for this little guy." The tiger said, patting the top of the crate.

"I'll pass. Thank you for the offer though."

The white tiger, not saying anything, simply picked up the crate and placed it behind the counter. As she left the counter, Rosy pondered why the tiger would be selling phantoms to innocent jammers like her. They were dangerous! If that thing ever escaped, it could cause chaos in Jamaa. The alphas themselves would have to be called in to destroy it. Rosy shook her head. And- if she ever did want to keep that phantom- would she have to take care of it? No way would Rosy ever take care of a phantom. Rosy shuddered at the thought. She would never keep a phantom in her den.

Rosy gazed across the bridge to where training was taking place. A small blue rabbit emerged with Liza, his eyes bursting with courage. He hopped with confidence. He looked at the rest of the animals, but he didn't seem to say anything as he made his way through the line of Jammers waiting for their turn and back across the bridge.

The rabbit had phoenix armor, a golden samurai helmet with a golden sword on his back and golden tail armor. _{Such expensive items!}_ Rosy thought. To be able to buy such clothing and weapons would be beyond her wildest dreams! Her fur prickled.

The blue rabbit stopped in front of Rosy, "Well? Do you need something, wolf?"

"Oh!" Caught off guard, Rosy realized she had been staring at him. She tucked her tail between her legs in shyness. She lowered her head, "No..I..I.."

"Mmhm. If you want an autograph, let me know." He said, hopping away like he had somewhere to be in the next 3 seconds. Rosy flicked her tail and stood to her full height. Had she just feared a bunny rabbit? The black wolf sighed to herself and made her way home. Hopefully she would receive a letter about her performance later.

* * *

Lieutenant leapt through the green portal, the armor on his back clinking against his blue fur. He gazed at the next animal in line for the training, a pink and white wolf with green swirls, and he leapt past them. He had better things to do. He didn't know what, but he didn't need to be in the presence of animals who didn't deserve to be staring at his gleaming armor.

As the rabbit crossed the bridge back to the Base Camp, he noticed a black wolf with blue eyes was staring at him. The wolf wore mech angel wings with a rare native american feather. Lieutenant was mildly impressed that a nonmember could get their paws on such nice clothing. But as he kept hopping away, he noticed the wolf kept staring at him.

His patience wearing thin, he stepped in front of her,

"Well? Do you need something, wolf?" He asked, flicking his tail.

The wolf continued to stammer and get all nervous. Lieutenant had no time for this. He quickly interrupted her, "Mmhm. If you need an autograph, let me know." He said, quickly hopping away from her. He wanted to get home and start practicing his swordsmanship on his stuffed animals. He did not have time for nonmembers like this wolf. He never did.

* * *

 _ **The next morning**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rosy stretched on her pillow-bed. How she loved sleeping. She did not mind being awake, sometimes it was fun what she did in the waking world. But when she was awake the black wolf's life was always routine: wake up, get ready for the day, spend the day in Jamaa Township, go home and go to bed. Rinse and Repeat. But this morning was anything but routine for Rosy Spiritfriend.

As Rosy was inspecting her wardrobe, a knock sounded at her door. Jumping slightly and her hackles raised, Rosy wondered who it could be. Nobody ever came to visit her. The black wolf moved to open the door.

As she opened the door, she saw a koala with a letter bag and a letter in his hand. _{He must be a mailman}_ Rosy concluded. The koala handed her the letter in his paw and bid her good day. He ran off to deliver more letters to more jammers.

Rosy closed the door behind her and looked at who it might be from. Her heart nearly stopped, _'From Liza, To Rosy Spiritfriend_. Rosy tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. Her blues eyes began to read the letter, her breathing escalating as she read each word.

 _Rosy Spiritfriend,_

 _Hello my dear. This is Liza writing. I have thought over your performance during training. You were one of the most confident animals I have seen during training. You and another Jammer will help me with some phantoms in northern Jamaa._

 _Come to the Base camp and meet with your partner. Once you have met with him, please continue through the green portal to start the adventure!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _{Knock Knock Knock!}_

Lieutenant scowled as he heard some animal knocking at his castle door. He hated to cut short his training just to read some stupid fan mail. He was about to resume tearing open another animal plushie with his sword but another three knocks resounded throughout the castle.

Placing his sword on his back, the blue bunny rabbit hopped to the door and pried it open. The door was much larger than him but he was strong enough to open it. A koala dressed in a mailman outfit stood there, his arm outstretched as he handed him a letter.

The rabbit snatched it from the other jammer and closed the door in his face. He looked to see who the sender was, expecting some crazed fan to be the sender. But his interest was piqued as he read the name ' _Liza'_ on the back.

Lieutenant opened the letter and began reading

 _Lieutenant Majorfalcon,_

 _Hello my dear. This is Liza writing. I have thought over your performance during training. Your bravery and eagerness to fight is unrivaled. You and another Jammer will help me with a problem with some phantoms in northern Jamaa._

 _Come to the Base camp and meet with your partner. Once you have met with her, please continue through the green portal to start the adventure!_


	6. Chapter 5

As soon as Lieutenant read the letter, his excitement and adrenaline have been through the roof. He had been one of the many jammers picked! His ears twitched with excitement and he shook in giddiness.

The blue rabbit grabbed his sword, holding it in his mouth and swinging it with precision. Lieutenant did not know how dangerous the mission would be, or what it would be. The letter gave away nothing. Would it be a raid? Would he and his partner have to infiltrate the phantom headquarters? Maybe he and whoever his partner was could take down who ever was responsible for creating the phantoms.

Of course, Lieutenant would be the star of the show. His partner, whoever he or she was, would simply be a side note compared to him. The rabbit would bask in the glory that these adventures would bring to him.

Lieutenant continued to fantasize about his future. But as his eyes scanned over the letter again, he realized he was supposed to be at the Base Camp. Lieutenant smirked. He grabbed his golden samurai armor and sword. He equipped the armor and placed the helmet on his head.

The rabbit threw open the front door to his castle. After taking in a breath of fresh air, Lieutenant dashed to the Base Camp, the samurai helmet bumping against his ears and neck. The armor was not too heavy- he could still run in it- and it had holes for his ears to fit through. And it was golden. That was a bonus that Lieutenant enjoyed very much.

As he entered the base camp, he slowed to a steady trot. He crested the bridge and looked down at the camp below. There he saw his partner.

The black wolf.

The rabbit's tail twitched in annoyance. It was the same black wolf who was staring at him yesterday after training. His beady eyes narrowed. Was he really going to have to work with this wolf? Lieutenant wanted to scratch something in his annoyance.

He slowly hopped down the bridge and towards his new partner. She was wearing mechanical angel wings and a rare head feather. _{Not bad, for a nonmember.}_ He grumbled in his mind.

The wolf turned to him, her black nose twitching,

"Are...are you my partner?" She asked, her tail tucked between her legs shyly. Lieutenant almost smirked. This wolf was too shy for the spotlight. He would have no trouble taking the glory.

"Yeah. I am Lieutenant Majorfalcon. Call me Lieutenant. And I will be in charge here, wolf. I was born for this." He added, shaking his fur out.

"My name is Rosy Spiritfriend. You can call me Rosy, I guess." She said, kind of quietly.

Without wasting anymore time, Lieutenant spied the green portal several feet away. He hopped over to it, Rosy right behind him. Without a moment's hesitation, he leapt through it, feeling the green swirl in his vision. The adventure has begun. He was ready for it.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rosy watched as Lieutenant leapt through the portal. Not wanting to be left behind, Rosy stumbled after him. She stepped into the portal. _{No turning back now.}_ She thought to herself.

She felt the scenery change and form around her. The black wolf's vision then returned to normal. She quickly looked around. She was in a clearing similar to the clearing she started out in at the start of the training. Lieutenant was in front of her, sniffing the air and his beady eyes searching the ferns for danger.

A noise in the corner of the clearing made the rabbit and wolf look up. A large flower was blooming! Rosy was about to inquire what such a beautiful flower it was when Liza suddenly appeared in the center of the flower. The two animals bowed hastily.

The panda looked at the two and spoke, "I'm so glad you're here!" She said, approaching the two, "The phantoms have broken through our defenses and are now polluting the forest!"

Rosy's eyes widened. This phantom problem was bigger than she thought. Liza continued.

"I need you two to help save this section of the forest while I investigate where the phantoms are coming from. Head to the bunny burrow and speak with the bunnies. They will tell you more. Good luck Lieutenant, Rosy."

With that, the panda alpha disappeared in a flurry of flower petals. Lieutenant stepped forward, "Follow my lead!" He said, leaping down the path. Rosy hesitated for a moment before loping after him.

The two animals emerged onto a small rabbit warren. Lieutenant talked to one of the rabbits while Rosy examined her surroundings. There were several wheelbarrows filled with carrots or flowers. But the thing that grabbed Rosy's attention was the well in the middle of the burrow.

The well was made of stone and had large purple streaks on it. But the smell was pungent. Rosy stepped forward and looked inside it. Thick, purple sludge rested inside it, and purple fumes rose from the liquid.

Rosy gagged and recoiled sharply from the sight. But, looking to her right, she saw the the entire _river_ was made with the stuff. Rosy felt bile rise in her throat. She shoved it down and approached Lieutenant, who was talking with a white rabbit holding a cork.

"I found this cork," said the rabbit, "but I can't reach that Phantom Pipe over there. Can you help me?" She asked. Rosy, who was taller than Lieutenant, nodded. But before she could take the cork, Lieutenant snatched it up and leapt to the pipe.

"Hey!" Rosy exclaimed. Lieutenant ignored her, instead leaping up and shoving the cork inside the pipe. The pipe twitched as the sludge was clogged up. It then exploded.

"That's it!" The white rabbit exclaimed in happiness, "Can you two help plug the rest of the phantom pipes? I saw some phantoms up ahead, so be careful!" She said.

"Don't worry." Lieutenant said, smirking, "I am not afraid of phantoms!" He hared past the two and into the woods. Rosy sighed and followed suit. The two animals crossed into the woods- right into the sights of a phantom. Lieutenant grabbed his sword in his mouth and fell into a fighting stance. Rosy, thinking as fast as she could, looked around. A chomper plant was right nearby!

Rosy dashed past Lieutenant, who glanced at her with surprise in his eyes, and the wolf leapt right in front of the phantom. The phantom shrieked at her. It charged at her, aiming to headbutt her. But the canine sidestepped and lead the phantom straight at the plant. The plant twitched to life. It turned and faced the phantom, its jaws gaping wide. It grabbed the phantom in its maw and ducked underground, the phantom still shrieking. Rosy then saw a cork right ahead of her. She grabbed it in her mouth and looked around for a pipe. She saw several across a bridge and went to plug them up.

"We must keep moving. There are two more pipes left. Since you dealt with the phantom I will get the last two," Lieutenant said, his tail twitching. Rosy nodded. Lieutenant dashed into the woods, his armor clinking against his fur. He disappeared behind some ferns. The black wolf saw two more phantoms wandering around, but she quickly dispatched them with some nearby chomper plants.

Rosy spied another well, but it too was filled with sludge. Rosy shook her head sadly. Her tail swished as she spied a group of flowers nearby. But these flowers were just like the well. They had a certain air about them that told her that they had been corrupted by the phantoms. Large vines with sharp thorns curved from the flowers. Her hackles rose and she curled her lip.

But Rosy also saw a large, dark purple wooden door. Three chains connected to a large padlock in the center. Rosy pawed at the lock. It was incredibly sturdy. They would need a good, strong key to open it.

A phantom shriek filled the air and Rosy looked in the direction that Lieutenant went. _{I hope he is ok. Even if he is headstrong, cocky, and arrogant.}_ Rosy thought to herself. She crouched down in some ferns beside the door and waited for her partner.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Lieutenant dashed back to the clearing where he left Rosy. One of the corks dangled from his mouth. He emerged into the clearing, his chest heaving. Rosy glanced at him. She had ducked under the ferns.

Lieutenant hopped past her and plugged one of the two pipes. As he was making his way back into the forest, Rosy spoke,

"Do you need any help? I can help where it's needed."

"No." Lieutenant said. He glanced past her and saw a door with a lock, "Well, yes. Find the lock to that door. It has to be around here somewhere. And once you find it, wait for me before you go through."

Rosy nodded and began sniffing around the well and flowers. Lieutenant continued into the forest. Before he hopped off of the path into the woods, Rosy called out to him, "I found a cork!"

Lieutenant's eyes widened. Rosy was wagging her tail as she pointed at the cork. It was hidden behind ferns and other plants. He hopped towards her, "Plug it in. I will go find the key."

Rosy nodded and Lieutenant returned to the rabbit burrow. He saw that the door to the den was wide open. The rabbit cautiously made his way inside. He saw two other rabbits, one in orange and another in green.

"Have any of you seen a key? One that goes to the large gate in the clearing nearby?"

The rabbit in green nodded, "I found this key a while back. I think it unlocks the phantom door to the far right of Bunny Burrow." She handed him a wooden purple key. The handle was shaped like the eye of a phantom. Lieutenant nodded and picked it up. He ran back outside and towards Rosy.

What Lieutenant saw confused him. She was watering flowers! He put the key down,

"What are you doing?!"

"The pipes are gone and now the river is purified. If you put purified water on the corrupted plants it turns them back to normal!" Rosy exclaimed, her tail wagging and a grin creasing her muzzle.

Lieutenant rolled his eyes and approached the door. He stood on his hindlegs and placed the key in the lock. He turned it and the chains to the lock broke free. The lock itself shattered and the chains fell to the ground below. The wood burst outward and Lieutenant backed up to avoid getting splinters.

Rosy finished watering the plants and approached the rabbit. She nodded and the two continued forward. Lieutenant surged forward, eager to complete the adventure.  
The black wolf followed, her tail streaming out behind her. They encountered a phantom, but Lieutenant led it to a chomper plant. Even though he would rather rip it shreds with his sword, he decided to simply conserve energy and use one of the plants.

Rosy swept her gaze across the forest, searching for anything to help them complete the adventure. She sniffed something in the ferns, and nosed the plant aside. A key.

"Lieutenant! Look!" The rabbit hopped over to her. "It's a key. I wonder what we need it for."

"We will know soon." He answered. Rosy picked up the key and followed Lieutenant. As they kept moving forward, Lieutenant found another key. He wondered why they would need them- there were no more gates to open.

But that reason soon presented itself. As they approached a lake shore, the duo saw four cages. There were rabbits in the cages! Rosy gasped. Lieutenant, not wasting any time, leapt into action and unlocked one of the cages. Rosy followed suit and unlocked another cage. The two bunnies leapt free and began thanking the rabbit and the wolf.

But Lieutenant did not have time to celebrate. Two shrieks erupted behind him. They had been spotted by phantoms! Rosy and Lieutenant whipped around. Two phantoms were charging at them!

"Find the last two keys Rosy! I will hold off these phantoms!" He said, dashing past the two phantoms. Both of the phantoms followed him, electricity crackling in the air around them.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Rosy loped into the woods, her deep blue eyes scanning the woods for any more keys. Lieutenant was off getting rid of the two phantoms that had found them, so finding the keys was up to Rosy.

Finding the first was relatively easy. It was hidden in a patch of tall grasses near the cages. Rosy picked up the key and freed the third rabbit. She smiled as the rabbit hugged her. Rosy peeled the rabbit off of her and turned towards the woods.

She ran into the woods, sniffing for the wooden phantom key. It shouldn't be too hard. But the wolf was proven wrong. She searched high and low, but the key was harder to find than a needle in a hay stack.

Rosy looked around, her tail swishing. A sudden _swish_ made her look into the tall grasses next to her. Her hackles raised in caution. Was a phantom trying to ambush her?

But it was not a phantom. Lieutenant hopped out of the grasses, holding a key with one of his paws.

"You found the last key!" Rosy said happily, her tail raised into the air.

"Of course I did." The blue rabbit muttered, leaping past her towards the place where the last rabbit was being held hostage.

As the two approached the cage, they found the other three rabbits were trying to free their friend.

"Step aside." Lieutenant said, approaching the cage and popping the lock free with the key.

As the last rabbit was freed, Rosy beamed and the rabbits cheered.

A large flower bloomed in the middle of the clearing. It was Liza! Rosy smiled and dipped her head in a bow. Lieutenant did the same.

"Great job, Lieutenant and Rosy!" Liza exclaimed, "You've defeated the phantoms and saved all of the bunnies! Please accept this gift and return through the portal. I will send both of you a notice when you are needed for another adventure." Liza handed each of the two a bag.

Rosy gazed inside the bag and her jaw dropped. Five hundred gems floated around her and disappeared. The same happened to Lieutenant. He did not look nearly as excited, but Rosy did not care.

The forest was not corrupted by phantoms, the bunnies held captive had been saved, and Rosy had 500 extra gems to spend however she wanted. Yes, these adventures would be good.


End file.
